1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital camera which is capable of sending the image data to equipment connected to a local area network (LAN). The present invention further relates to a method for sending the image data of the digital camera and a system for sending and receiving the image data of the digital camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has been frequently utilized a method for sending image data of a digital camera. Conventionally, when the image data imaged by the digital camera are sent to a terminal equipment (a equipment and an information terminal equipment) such as a computer or the like, which is connected to a LAN, a processing for sending is carried out through a user by specifying the terminal device of a destination after the image data are once loaded into a terminal equipment (a terminal equipment different form the terminal equipment of a destination) such as a hard disk or the like.
A communication method described in, for example, Japanese Paten Laid-Open 2000-339248 has been known as a method for sending data directly from a pervasive computing device such as a digital camera or the like.
However, the above-mentioned method for sending the image data by specifying the terminal equipment of the destination after the image data are once loaded into the terminal equipment, which is different from the terminal equipment of the destination, has problems in which many times and troublesomeness take in sending the image data because the image data has to be loaded into the terminal equipment which is not the terminal equipment of the destination, and the user has to input a host name and an IP address to specify the destination.
The communication method as described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open 2000-339248 does not clearly mention about sending image data of a digital camera. Furthermore, the method does not mention about means for specifying a destination when the image data are sent selectively to the other pervasive computing device, so that the above-mentioned problem is not solved.